


Carousel

by Ka5hew



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, POV Frank Castle, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: Frank thought that it was over. After all, the people who killed his family were all dead and the government wasn’t after him anymore. He was free.But the dreams didn’t stop.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 28





	Carousel

Rawlins was dead. Billy was in the hospital. His job was done. 

A week passed, then a month. 

Frank thought that it was over. After all, the people who killed his family were all dead and the government wasn’t after him anymore. He was free. 

But the dreams didn’t stop. Every night, they were there; smiling, laughing, alive. They would all go on that carousel. That damned carousel. Lisa and Jr would be laughing, giggling, and Maria’s sweet lips would ghost over his, as they went up and down and round and round. 

But then the playful screams would turn real, and his poor baby girl’s brains would be splattered all over him. His son’s blood would coat the horses hooves, and Maria’s dead body would weigh him down.

A carousel turned into a battle field; dead bodies and one bloody soldier. 

But it would keep turning. Round and round and round, regardless of whether he was awake or asleep, and his mind was on that carousel, reliving that moment again and again, day in day out.

Rawlins was dead. But the carousel kept turning.

Billy was in the hospital. But the carousel kept turning. 

It was over. But the carousel kept turning. 

Until the Devil came and flipped the switch. He showed up in that ridiculous red onesie and punched Frank off that guilt ridden ride with stupid talks of redemption.

The idiot believed Frank could be saved, believed it wasn’t all Frank’s fault. At first it was stupid. The endless lectures and fist fights. But it felt good. It was refreshing to spar with the man. Their fists would clash alongside their morals. 

The Devil helped remind him why he was still doing this, why he was still going; his family may have been avenged, but there were still monsters out there ruining other people’s lives, and they wouldn’t stop, no matter how much Red claimed they could be redeemed. 

But time passed, and the Devil was still persistent, and that’s when it stopped being stupid. Because how could the idiot still believe Frank could be saved? How could be still believe that Frank wasn’t just as much of a monster as the people he put down? 

And the carousel came to a halt.

.....

He didn’t stop being the soldier amongst the dead bodies, but the bodies soon stopped belonging to his family. 

The dreams only visited him on the worse nights, but they ended less and less with blood and tears. On the lucky nights, it would mean a chance to see them, to see their faces, smiling, laughing, alive. 

He still clashed with the Devil, but they had also reached a mutual understanding. Some nights, he would be left to do what needed to be done. Other nights, the Devil would join him, sometimes for a whisky, sometimes for a fight.

But no matter what, the Devil kept coming back, and so the carousel stopped turning.


End file.
